worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenomorph Typical Human Gestation
Background The Xenomorph (also referred to as the Alien) is an endoparasitoid extraterrestrial species that was first discovered on the planetoid LV-426 inside the cargo bay of a derelict spacecraft that seems to have crashed there an indeterminate period of time prior to its discovery by the crew members of the Nostromo. The creature has no specific name, and has been referred to most often as the alien. It was called an alien, an organism, a bug and Kane's son. It has also been referred to as a creature, a beast, a dragon, a monster, or simply a thing. The term xenomorph (lit. "alien form"—from Greek xeno- or "different" and "not from here" and -morph, shape) was used by Lieutenant Gorman and by Ellen Ripley. Attributes IQ - 2d6 animal MA - 1d6 ME - 1d6 PS - 4d6 PP - 4d6 PE - 5d6 PB - 1d6 SPD - 6d6 HP - PE x 3 SDC - 1d6 x 10 Size - Approximately the size of hte humanoid host. Appearance - Takes on some minor aesthetics of the host species. Special Abilities and features Acidic Blood - When shot of wounded openly, their blood sprays out under pressure doing 1d6x10 damage per melee when it comes in contact with any surface or material. It will take 3d6 mmelees for it to lose effectiveness. Inner Jaw - A secondary mouth is held inside the primary mouth. A successful attack with this mouth will do 6d6 damage and can punch through wood and metal (and by extention body armour). Outer Jaw - The primary nouth of the xeno does 4d6 per bite attack Claws - adds 2d6 to HTH attacks Tail - Their prehensile tail can be used to attack with its sharp end doing 3d6 damage on a slash or thrust. Skills Tracking - 85% Trackng Humanoids - 90% Prowl - 90% Climbing - 98% HTH Bonuses (does not include possible attribute bonuses) Attacks - 6 Strike - +4 Parry - +3 Dodge - +2 Special Note Facehugger Stage A facehugger is the second stage in the alien's life cycle. It has eight long finger-like legs which allow it to crawl rapidly, and a long tail adapted for making great leaps. These particular appendages give it an appearance somewhat comparable to chelicerate arthropods such as arachnids and horseshoe crabs. The facehugger is a parasitoid; its only purpose is to make contact with the host's mouth for the implantation process, by gripping its legs around the victim's head and wrapping its tail around the host's neck. Upon making contact, the facehugger tightens its tail around the host's neck in order to render it unconscious through oxygen deprivation. The facehugger then inserts a proboscis down the host's throat, supplying it with oxygen whilst simultaneously implanting an embryo. Attempts to remove facehuggers generally prove fatal, as the parasite will respond by tightening its grip, and the facehugger's acidic blood prevents it from being safely cut away. A facehugger has been observed shedding its cells and replacing them with polarized silicon in order to better survive in adverse environmental conditions. At least one facehugger has been shown to be capable of surviving exposure to the hostile environment of LV-426, where temperatures were cold enough to freeze carbon dioxide. Once the alien embryo is safely implanted, the facehugger detaches and dies. Chestburster After implantation, facehuggers die and the embryo's host wakes up afterwards showing no considerable outward negative symptoms. Symptoms build acutely after detachment of the facehugger, the most common being sore throat, slight nausea, increased congestion and moderate to extreme hunger; however, the maturation of the embryo systemically infiltrates the internal organs of the chest cavity making extraction next to impossible. In later stages where the incubation period is extended in preparation of a queen birth, symptoms will include a shortness of breath, exhaustion, and hemorrhaging (detectable through biological scanners and present in nosebleeds or other seemingly random bleeding incidents), as well as chest pains inflicted either in lack of chest space due to the chestburster's presence, or even premature attempts to escape the host. The incubating embryo takes on some of the host's DNA or traits, such as bipedalism or quadrupedalism. Over the course of 1–24 hours, indeterminable in some cases, and sometimes up to a week, in the case of some queens, the embryo develops into a chestburster, at which point it emerges, violently ripping open the chest of the host, killing it. When a chestburster erupts from the body of its host, it is less than 1 foot (30 cm) tall. However, it soon undergoes a dramatic growth spurt, reaching adult size in a matter of hours; in Alien the chestburster had grown to be over 7 feet (2.2m) in height by the time the Nostromo crew located it again. The chestburster is shown to have molted before reaching maturity. When the first Xenomorph encountered on record was born on the Nostromo. It had a smooth, long head, and an upright-standing body. It had no eyes, a tail, and strange spines protruding from its back. However, many years later on LV-426, the Xenomorphs that originated from the same ship were found, but they looked slightly different. The head was no longer smooth, but ridged. This was due to it being apart of the maturation of the Xenomorph, as they had been alive far longer than the Alien. See stats on the Facehugger in it's own file. References Alien Anthology Wiki Colonial Marines Tech manual